iFind Love
by icarlylover23
Summary: rated m for future chapters stick around you'll love and reviews would be nice
1. iFind Love

********Ridgeway High School, November, 2010**********

Sam is just closing her locker, when she sees a new girl by the front door lockers opening her locker and putting things inside it. She examines her body looking at it up and down, then smirks.

Sam asks Carly. "Who is that new hot girl I see over there?"

Carly replies. "That is Sabrina W from New York. She just transferred here a week ago."

Freddie says to both Carly and Sam. "She is someone I would love to date ."

"Back off Benson she is mine for the taking." Sam replies back.

Sam walks over to the lockers next to yours and leans on them waiting for you to close yours. Sabrina closes her locker door and sees a girl with curly blond locks before her. She smiles and smirks.

"Hi I am Sabrina and who are you?" She asks her.

"The name is Sam and Carly told me you are Sabrina. How do you like it in Seattle so far?" Sam replies with.

Sam asks Sabrina. "Do we have any classes together and would you want to go to the park after school?"

Sabrina shows Sam her schedule and Sam smirks seeing they have gym class together.

"I would love to go to the park Sam. I mean it is a beautiful day to be in the park today too."

"Good to hear meet you here after school then Sabrina." Sam says then winks. Sabrina winks back then heads to class.

****Gym class,Last period of the day.*****

As Sam changes into her gym clothes, she looks over and catches Sabrina undressing and bites her lip. She feels her panties wetten, As Sabrina's firm and round butt comes into her line of sight. Gym class starts and ends quickly. Sam and Sabrina are the last two girls to leave the changing room, As Sabrina is changing into her street clothes, Sam is watching her change and bites her lip, As she watches. Sam reaches into her pants and starts moaning, As she starts rubbing her wet folds. Sabrina walks up on Sam and catches.

"what are you doing Sam?" She asks her.

Sam gasps and blushes trying to cover herself up. "Nothing Sabrina I will see you at the park ok?"

"alright then Sam see ya later." She smiles.

A/N: more to cum keep reading


	2. Sambrina

Sam changes into her street clothes after a close call and heads over to the park with some food for her and Sabrina to share.

*****The Park, After school*****

Sam sees Sabrina and runs up to her.

"Hey there Sabrina are you ready to eat the food I brought with me?" She asks her.

Sabrina asks Sam what she brought with. "Some ham and bacon sandwiches,ribs, and some whip cream."

As Sam and Sabrina walk through the park, Sam takes a hold of her hand and as they look at each other, They blush and bite their lips.

Sam asks her. "So what brought you to Seattle Sabrina?"

"My family heard not much crime happens around here, So we decided to pack up and move here."

She smiles at Sam as they both sit down at the bench. Sam sets down the sandwiches,ribs, and whip cream down, Then hands Sabrina a sandwich and rib. As Sam and Sabrina take bites into their sandwiches, Sabrina takes the whip cream and puts it by her food.

Sam asks Sabrina how the food was. "Did you like the ribs and sandwich?"

"The sandwich and ribs were good Sam." Sabrina says this, Then rubs whip cream on Sam's nose and runs off. Sam licks the cream off her nose and runs after Sabrina.

Sam runs after her quickly and as Sabrina turns around, Sam jumps on her and pushes her to the ground, Then pins her hands to the grass. They look into each other's eyes deeply and smile. Sam leans down and kisses a blushing Sabrina on the lips softly.

Sabrina opens her mouth slightly letting Sam's tongue inside. Their tongues wrestle, As Sam runs her hand down Sabrina's stomach then stops on her shorts.

Sam breaks the kiss and asks. "Wanna go streaking later?"

A/N: oh boy hope you have fun with chap 3


	3. Fun in the hot tub Part 1

"Sabrina I meant to ask do you want to go skinny dipping?" Sam asks.

"sure I would love to. We can go to my house out of view and use the hot tub." Sabrina says and smirks.

Sam smiles, As she follows Sabrina to her house. They hold hands, As the house comes into view.

Sabrina leads Sam into the house and towards the hot tub.

******Sabrina's House*******

"Lets get undressed before we go into the hot tub. We can undress each other." Sabrina says to Sam, As she smirks and grins.

Sam grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it up over her bra covered breasts, Then lifts it up over her head and takes it off. She licks her lips, As she sees Sabrina's erect nipples poking thru her purple colored bra. Sam bites her lip,As she looks them. She feels her panties wetten, As she reaches around and grabs the bra clasp and undoes it. Sam slides the straps off Sabrina's shoulders and pulls it off exposing her supple and firm breasts.

"Oh damn it Sabrina you make me so hot." Sam says.

She grabs Sabrina's shorts and slides them to her ankles, Then off exposing her red boxer briefs.

"Like them Sam?" Sabrina asks.

"Yeah I do they're so hot on you." Sam replies.

Sam pulls off her boxers with her teeth slowly, Then slides them to her ankles and off. Sabrina moans, As she feels Sam's tongue on her clit licking it slowly.

"Oh fuck Sam that feels so good." Sabrina utters.

She spread her folds and sticks her tongue in and out making Sabrina moan loudly.

Sam stands up and says. "Just teasing you Sabrina now its time for you to undress me."

Sabrina grabs Sam's shirt and pulls it off showing that she is braless with her hard nipples poking out. Sabrina licks the left nipple making Sam softly moan. She undoes her pants and slides them down her legs revealing wet soaked panties.

"Someone is excited to see me nude aren't they?" Sabrina remarks.

Sam blushes and says. "I can't help it you're so beautiful and you make me so hot."

She grabs Sam's panties and yanks them off. Sabrina takes Sam by the hand and leads her towards the hot tub in the backyard.

A/N: this chapter is a 2 parter reviews would be nice


	4. Fun in the hot tub Part 2

Sabrina pulls Sam into the warm hot tub with her.

********The hot tub*********

"You look so hot Sabrina. I want you so badly babe." Sam says, While smiling and smirking.

"I want you too Sam so badly." Sabrina replies back.

Sam kisses her on the lips roughly, As she grasps Sabrina's breasts in her hand and squeezes them softly making her moan into Sam's lips. They open their mouth's slightly and wrestle with each others tongues , As Sam moves her right hand from Sabrina's breast and lowers it down her stomach to her wet folds. She rubs Sabrina's wet folds making her moan into Sam's mouth and makes her body tingle. Sabrina bites her lower lip, As Sam slowly works her index finger in and out of Sabrina's wet folds making her moan louder and breathe more heavily.

"OH FUCK SAM DON'T STOP" Sabrina screams out.

Sam starts working 2 fingers in and out of Sabrina's folds, As she takes Sabrina's left nipple into her mouth and starts licking and sucking on it making it harden. Sabrina arches her back and moans Sam's name really loud, As she gets close to orgasm. Sabrina cums really hard, As Sam goes deeper. She bites Sam's neck, Which leaves a big hickey on there.

"Damn it Sam that felt so fucking good." Sabrina says while trying to calm down.

"I knew you would enjoy that babe." Sam smiles and smirks back.

Sabrina dives under Sam's legs and starts licking her folds making her moan softly. Sam holds Sabrina's head to maintain balance, As Sabrina slides her tongue in and out of her folds, Which makes Sam's body tingle and shake. Sabrina's tongue goes deeper making Sam scream and moan her name. Sam's body shakes harder as she feels Sabrina's tongue lick her cunt walls, Which makes her moan and scream Sabrina's name louder.

"FUCK Sabrina don't stop." Sam shrieks.

Sam starts orgasming hard as Sabrina's tongue goes deeper. She starts breathing heavily, As she comes down from the orgasm. Sabrina comes back up and makes out with Sam deeply, As they lay against the hot tub wall.

Sam breaks the kiss and says. "Sabrina I'm glad we had this time together."

"I'm glad too Sam. I will see you tomorrow at school then?" Sabrina says and smiles.

"Yeah I will. See ya later." Sam says then gets out and dressed then leaves.

A/N: sorry for making ya wait for part 2 haha enjoy people chapter 4 will be on the way soon


	5. The Beach

Right after school ends Sabrina shoots Sam a text. "Hey wanna go to the beach?"

Sam texts back. "Yeah sure. I will meet you there."

Sam leaves the school and heads for the beach with a surfboard and sees Sabrina there with one too.

******The Nude Beach******

Sabrina takes Sam by the hand and into the changing area, As they lay their surfboards on the sand. Sam takes off her t shirt and cargo pants, As Sabrina takes off her skirt and blouse. Sabrina slides the straps of Sam's bra off her shoulders, Then reaches around and unclasps her bra and pulls it off exposing her firm and lickable breasts. Sam grabs Sabrina's panties and slides them to her ankles then off. Sam and Sabrina look at each others nude bodies and lick their lips while smiling.

"Lets grab our boards and surf right now." Sam says.

Sabrina replies with a smile. "Yeah lets have some fun."

They grab their boards from the sand, run into the water and jump on their boards and swim out to catch some waves. Sam stands up on her board, catches a waves and surfs in it. Sabrina sees a wave, swims to it, then stands up and tries to surf in it, but wipes out.

"Sabrina? Sabrina where did you go to?" Sam yells as Sabrina's board comes inland.

Sam goes out again and dives to find Sabrina. She sees her falling downward, swims to her and drags her towards the beach. Sam pulls her onto the beach and gives her cpr. Sabrina after some time coughs up water and looks at Sam.

Sam speaks with a worried look on her face. "I thought I lost you there for a minute." Sam cries.

Sabrina takes Sam into her arms and comforts her, Then says. "I'm sorry babe. I guess I don't know how to surf and I didn't want to tell you."

Sam wipes her eyes, Then says. "It's okay at least you're safe."

Sabrina smiles at Sam, Then kisses her cheek.

"It's getting late Sam lets go home and get some sleep." Sabrina says.

"Yeah I agree with you there. See you at school tomorrow?" Sam replies.

"Yeah see ya there babe. Muah" Sabrina says back.

Sam blows a kiss, Then grabs her clothes and heads home. Sabrina follows behind after grabbing her clothes.

A/N: Sorry for no sex but eh you'll get more later patience is what you need.


	6. Art Class

(Ridgeway High,Art Class)

Teacher: alright class today we're going to be using clay to mold pots. If you don't have a partner let me know now. Okay everyone has a partner good luck.

(Sabrina and Sam pair up, then grab some clay and pick a place to sit and mold it.)

Sabrina: What should we make with the clay Sam? I'm not too good with molding.

(as Sabrina tries molding the clay and failing Sam sees her struggling, so she sits behind her and molds the clay with her their fingers interlocking as they mold it.)

Sam: Lets make a pot with both of our names on it and a heart in the middle.

Sabrina: I like that idea Sam. It shows that we love each other through art.

(They mold the pot together, then after they finish the handles, they grab some tools and start putting their names in the heart into the clay.)

Sam: How does that look Sabrina?

Sabrina: Looks good since it says Sabrina loves Sam.

(They look at each other and smile, then they bring the pot to the teacher so it can be put in the kiln to harden it. The teacher takes it and puts it in the kiln and doesn't even notice the inscription.)

Teacher: You can pick up your art tomorrow after it finishes in the kiln today.

(Sam and Sabrina head to their lockers as the bell rings. They smile at each other, then they head to their lockers.)

(Carly opens her locker then looks at Sam.)

Carly: Why haven't you been showing up for iCarly lately?

(Sam looks down, then looks at Carly)

Sam: I've been spending time with my girlfriend Sabrina and I guess time passes me by every time we hang.

(Carly gives Sam a mad look.)

Carly: Sam we cant do iCarly without you. See you whenever.

(Sam hangs her head low as she walks over to Sabrina's locker. Sabrina sees this and looks at Sam.)

Sabrina: Sam you okay? You don't look that happy like you were in class.

Sam: I have been ditching iCarly to hang with you and now Carly is mad at me.

(Sam looks down, then at Sabrina again.)

Sabrina: Want to go to a club and get your mind off things?

(Sam thinks about it, then answers.)

Sam: Yeah it should help clear my mind somehow. Yeah lets go to the club. I could use it.

(Sabrina takes Sam's hand and they head home first to change.)

A/N: Sorry it took so long was busy with other things. Enjoy


	7. Sam goes wild Part 1

(Sabrina's House)

(Sam is sitting on the couch in a skirt with tights underneath and a t-shirt with a hoodie over it as she waits for Sabrina to get ready.)

Sam: You almost ready to go Sabrina?

(Sabrina applies some lipstick, then heads downstairs in a red dress that goes down to her knees.)

Sabrina: I sure am now. Lets go.

(She stands up, holds her hand, then they leave the house and start walking to the club.)

Sabrina: Why so down Sam?

(She looks down, then brushes her hair aside and looks at Sabrina.)

Sam: I let Carly and Freddie down by hanging with you and not showing up for iCarly and I feel bad about it. They need me there or they can't do the show.

(She looks over at Sam and smiles.)

Sabrina: Someone looks like they could use some cheering up.

(They both smile at each other as they reach the entrance of the club, then they enter the club while holding hands.)


	8. Sam goes wild Part 2 and finale

(The Club)

(Music is playing and people are dancing and drinking as Sam and Sabrina walk in and look around.)

Sabrina: You sure we're in the right club Sam?

(She looks over, then smiles and smirks at Sabrina.)

Sam: Yeah I'm pretty sure this is the club baby. Why do you ask?

(She bites her lip as she sees people drinking.)

Sabrina: I've never been in the kind of club where people drink Sam. Do you wanna dance?

(She takes her by the hand and smiles at her.)

Sam: I'd love to. Lets dance babe.

(She nervously walks onto the dance floor and starts dancing with Sam. They dance for awhile, then Sam leads Sabrina to one of the private rooms.)

Sabrina: Don't it cost money to get into one of these rooms Sam?

(She turns to look at Sabrina and grins at her.)

Sam: Yeah but it's so much easier to get in if I pick the lock baby.

(She gives Sam an uneasy as they reach a locked private room door, then Sam pulls a bobby pin from her hair and starts playing with the lock on the door.)

Sabrina: Sam this isn't right. I don't think we should do this.

(The door clicks open, then Sam stands up and looks at Sabrina as she opens the door.)

Sam: Where is your sense of adventure baby? Did it up and leave?

(She takes Sabrina by the hand, pulls her into the room, then closes it and locks the door. Sabrina looks around and sees all types of bottles of alcohol and cringes. Sam grabs some bottles and starts mixing herself some drinks, then pours herself 4 shots of the mixed drinks and chugs them.)

Sabrina: Sam I wouldn't do that. Won't you get drunk that way?

(She starts walking towards her clumsily, then Sabrina falls to the ground as Sam trips and falls into her arms, then they both fall to the ground with Sam on top.)

Sam: You need to relax Sabrina. I can take care of myself. Will you marry me?

(She looks at her in shock. Sam lays her head on Sabrina's shoulder, then passes out.)

A/N: Madness I tell you.


End file.
